Lady FireBird
by FantasyChick
Summary: HPBtvs fic starring Buffy. I think this will truly surprise you. 4 you Harry Potter fans Umbridge gets her bum kicked in this fic. Updating this one again when I have time!
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic idea I just have to get out. Hp/Btvs  
  
Disclaimer: I own none except the storyline.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
22 year old Buffy Summers walked through the streets of LA bored out of her mind.  
  
After the Sunnydale Hellmouth had closed and the town disappeared everyone had made a place for themselves at the offices of Angel Investigations. Everyone was doing something; everyone had a place in LA and other places around the world preparing the new slayers, recruiting watcher type people etcetera, etcetera.  
  
Giles was busy taking charge of everything and doing a "marvellous" job of it. If there was such a thing as a chosen watcher than Giles would definitely have to be it.  
  
Wesley was assisting Giles, helping out at Wolfram & Hart and was still a member of the AI team.  
  
Faiths criminal records "mysteriously vanished" overnight and the brunette Slayer had found her place in life, training new slayers and helping out the AI team once again. She had actually settled in something resembling a relationship with Wood.  
  
Willow and Kennedy were still together and Willow was helping Giles while Kennedy was finding and training the new slayers.  
  
Xander and Anya were taking their new relationship slowly and surprisingly or not so surprisingly they had yet to fall back into bed together.  
  
Dawn was helping Giles and loving it. She was now going to UCLA and doing well in her studies.  
  
Fred and Gunn also switched between helping the AI team and helping the Sunnydale team.  
  
Connor was helping the Slayers and training them as much as he could.  
  
Angel was looking after Wolfram & Hart full time.  
  
And Cordelia was still in a coma.  
  
Sure if Buffy tried she could easily find a place somewhere amongst them now that they no longer needed her as a leader.  
  
But that is not what she wanted. She felt restless as if there was still something big out there that she had yet to fight against. She was also worried about the fact that she hadn't heard from her grandfather for the last three or four months and before that letters had arrived sparingly.  
  
A beautiful trilling broke through the eldest slayers weary thoughts and a golden hued bird soared down from the midnight sky and landed on her arm.  
  
"Fawkes?" She whispered in surprise "What are you doing here? Is granddad alright?"  
  
The gorgeous Phoenix lifted one of his claws for an answer revealing a letter with her name written in a familiar handwriting. She removed it and tentatively opened it. Inside the envelope was a medallion shaped like a Phoenix, and a short note.  
  
// Firebird, 5:30 am, LA, standard time, ASAP, Bumblebee. //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning just before dawn Buffy, having just finished the preparations for her departure, crept silently through the Hyperion careful not to alert Angel or the others of her activities.  
  
She placed an envelope addressed to everyone on the coffee table in the lobby, before she picked up her packs, and gripped the medallion. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 5:29 am.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
One minute to go, one minute before she returned to the world that she had left eight years ago. A moment later Buffy felt a familiar tugging at her stomach and there was a quiet pop as she disappeared, baggage and all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that morning Angel and the others sat around the coffee table, stunned as Angel read the letter left behind for them by Buffy.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
As you are all sleeping or doing other important things I had no wish to disturb or worry you, hence this letter.  
  
First I would just like to reassure you all that this not a suicide note and no I am not running away.  
  
For the last couple of months I've been feeling restless, as if there was something I needed to do. Last night I received word from an old acquaintance of mine that needs help urgently and as soon as I get to where I am going I'll ring ASAP to let you know I'm alright. Until then I have just a few things to tell you all.  
  
Giles, did I ever thank you for being there for me during some of the hardest times I my life. If not I'm sure I don't do it often enough so I'll say it now. Thank you. Thank you for being there for me and thank you for being more of a father to me then my own ever was. And if there was such a thing as a chosen Watcher then you would be it Watcher-mine.  
  
Dawn. You have grown to be such a strong, smart and beautiful young woman and I know that Mum would be proud of the woman you have become. I love you.  
  
Willow, Kennedy, look after each other and the newbie slayers etc. I love you Wills and Kennedy and if you do anything to hurt each other I'll kick both your arses.  
  
Xander, Anyanka, I have two things to say to you two. Firstly I know you are both going slowly but there is a thing as going too slow. You have both faced a lot of adversity in your relationship and you are still together after all of that, doesn't that tell you anything. I love you both.  
  
Faith, you and I have been through so much. I have to admit that when you first came to Sunnydale I was upset and treated you bad. I was still hurting over the death of Kendra and was afraid that you would die as early as she had. I was afraid to get close. So I'm sorry about the way that I first treated you and kept you at a distance. And you know, it is funny how Slaying makes a girl Hungry and Horny.  
  
Wes, I would also like to apologize to you about how I treated you when you first arrived. And despite what happened I have to say that you have turned into a great watcher. If I hadn't already had the job of training Giles I would definitely have been training you as my watcher.  
  
Fred, Gunn. I don't you both all that well but I have to say thank you for welcoming me into your lives. You are both very special people and I hope you realise that.  
  
Conner, give your old man a rest. And try not to brood so much or, as a certain bleached blonde would say, you would turn into the great pouf, the pouf being Angel. You are young and still have much to experience. I have just one question you have to answer for yourself. What gives you the right to judge anyone?  
  
Angel, look after all of them for me will you. And please get a sense of humour. Doyle told me that you have one in there somewhere so let it out. Have some fun. Oh and so you don't go crazy wondering about how Doyle told me, I met him in heaven. He is a very nice guy. A bit strange though. He had somehow managed to start a weekly poker game and you would not believe the spirits that joined the group.  
  
Queen C. Cordelia. Doyle told me to tell you that after your ordeal is over to not punish yourself over it. Remember, you were chosen as a seer for the powers that be for a reason. You are a warrior for the light side. Just like a certain ancestor of yours. She too was seduced by the dark forces for a time before she returned to the light side. And she grew stronger for it. I believe you know the name from the TV series they made about her. She was known as Xena, Warrior Princess.  
  
I've left a box in my room that has certain things in it for all of you all. Dawn, Spikes old leather duster is now yours. It's hanging in my closet.  
  
I love you all.  
  
Buffy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone, this was originally going to be the start of the one series. A btvs/hp x-o fic starring Buffy. But as I went along and especially through the letter I thought this would be a great chance for a different story starring the AI and Sunnydale groups. Review and tell me what you think. ~ FantasyChick 


	2. 2 Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhh! I have had so many different ideas on where to take this fic that it has been almost impossible to choose. I have finally consoled myself to the thought that I can always write different versions later. _You can all thank DragonKat Gal for getting my butt into gear._ One of the biggest problems I've had which has prevented me from getting this chapter out is that I am currently working on another Btvs/HP fic, which is most definitely going to end a novel size, and which will star Buffy, Tara, Charlie W and another character and will involve magical creatures, exchange student programs and discovering age old mysteries and myths.

Sorry times heaps, I haven't had a computer or access to one in months so I'm sorry I couldn't get this out earlier. I promise that I am going to try and update this and my other fics more often now that I've got the chance!

_Thank you to the various reviewers: (49 Reviews for one chapter! WOW!)_

Warnings: This chapter has part of the scene where Trelawney just gets fired from the position of Professor of Divination by Umbridge. So this chapter holds a small amount of excerpts from Harry Potter & Order of the Phoenix, although most of them will be somewhat altered to suit this fic.

This chapter is also going to jump between various character view points.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Foresight …… Umbridge gets her bum kicked.**

* * *

**_Buffy's point of view_**_

* * *

_

Buffy was thankful for her slayer reflex's that allowed her to remain standing instead of falling flat on her face like when she used to travel by portkey. She automatically sent out her slayer senses searching for danger.

The first thing Buffy noticed as she reappeared was the magic that appeared to be soaked into and flowed around everything around her; the magical power seemed to pulse, welcoming her arrival. Intermixed with the various magical auras was the compassionate, intelligent and cheerful aura that she recognized as her grandfather's. It had been so long since she had been in any kind of magical place or institution that it took Buffy a moment to readjust her Slayer enhanced senses against the overwhelming power.

For as long as Buffy could remember she had been able to sense magic and that ability had only grown stronger when she became a slayer. She was rocked to her core by the feeling of magic pulsing around and through everything surrounding her. It was an amazing feeling and she was somewhat shocked when she realised that the magic had a conscious which was greeting her like one would greet a long lost daughter, which in a way she was. It had been eight years since last she had been in the ancient magical school of Hogwarts, eight very long years.

Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes and imagined a dial in her mind like one used on a radio to adjust the volume. This dial however, she deliberately imagined, was used to adjust her magical senses. Making a hand appear in the picture she made it slowly turn the dial down, her senses growing smaller until the magical auras around her were not as strong. A useful trick she had picked up from a TV show known as the Sentinel.

After shaking the image from her mind Buffy looked about the room curiously. It was empty except for Fawkes who was sound asleep on his perch, tired from his long journey. Studying the room she noticed a note addressed to her resting on the desk.

_**Buffy**,_ _the portrait of Headmistress Jubilee opens_

_to my private quarters. I have informed her of your arrival_

_and she will let you inside without any trouble. Please put_

_your belongings inside and destroy this note once you_

_have read it, have a rest and I will join you as soon_

_as possible._

**_Albus_**

After reading the note Buffy was even more concerned. Something extremely unsettling was going on and whatever it was it was distressing her Grandfather a hell of a lot. It took a lot to worry the great Albus Dumbledore.

She grabbed her bags and moved to the painting of an elderly lady with silvery white hair wearing pale blue robes.

Buffy cleared her throat to catch the Lady's attention.

"Excuse me Headmistress Jubilee; my name is Elizabeth Summers, but my friends call me Buffy. My grandfather left me a note asking me to wait in his private quarters. Would you please let me inside?"

Buffy knew from personal experience that if you acted polite around the elderly that they would be so much nicer and helpful later on.

Headmistress Silver Jubilee smiled in delight.

"Why of course I will my dear. It is such a pleasure to meet a young person so well mannered, and the granddaughter of Albus to boot."

She swung open revealing a warmly lit room. As soon as Buffy had entered the portrait had closed and the Headmistress had moved to another frame and continued talking.

"You know I was the Headmistress here when Albus was a student."

She turned to the other portraits in the room.

"Everyone can I have your attention please. I would like to introduce you all to Albus' granddaughter, Miss Elizabeth Summers. Or would you prefer to be called Buffy dear?"

The last part was spoken to Buffy. Around the older people Buffy found herself reverting to the way she had spoken during the Halloween fiasco when Ethan Rayne had turned most of the trick or treaters into their costumes including Buffy into an eighteenth century lady.

"I would very much prefer it Headmistress. I've been called Buffy most of my life and the only time I was ever called Elizabeth was when my mother was terribly angry with me."

She placed her bags on the floor and curtsied to them with ease.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The Headmasters bowed and the Headmistresses curtsied back in return.

"It's a pleasure to have you here dear,' another of the women portraits spoke up. The caption under her painting read Tania Hufflepuff. "Are you here, by any chance, to help Albus remove that horrible woman?"

"What horrible women?" Buffy sat herself in one of the large armchairs facing the Tania.

"Deloris Umbridge,' a man known as William E Gladstone was the one which spoke, 'she was sent to Hogwarts by that fool Fudge in the roll as DADA professor and . . .' the disgust was evident in his voice '. . . as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts which she has been abusing since she got here."

"Albus can't publicly go against her as she holds the power to remove him as Headmaster and place herself as Headmistress,' Tania's tone held equal disgust 'and if that witch ever got her hands on Hogwarts,' she shuddered theatrically at the thought 'let's just say my great Aunt Helga would be spinning in her grave."

"She treats the students, portraits, house elves, and ghosts with none of the respect we deserve and has refused to teach the students any practical DADA work and worst of all she has been undermining Harry Potter and all that he went through the last few years here." Silver concluded. She was currently sharing a frame with Tania.

"I've heard rumours of the happenings here and grandfather has told me about some of it but could you all please tell me what you know about what's been happening with Harry" Buffy asked.

And they told her all they knew. When they got to halfway through Harry's second year they paused while Buffy summoned a house elf for some dinner. The House elf, Dobby, was a surprising source of helpful information and when he found that Buffy wanted to know about Harry Potter his favourite person in the entire world, the little elf couldn't say enough. At least three hours had past by the time they finished, Dobby having stayed to fill in what he knew.

After they finished talking Buffy sat quietly for a few moments in thought, absorbing all of the information, before looking back at the portraits. "First things first, do we have any concrete evidence against the women and second do you know where I can get some parchment, I have several contacts currently situated in the UK that could be of some use?"

"My desk."

"Thank you, Granddad." Buffy replied absentmindedly then realization set in. "Granddad!" she squealed and hugged Albus with a huge hug.

Albus returned the hug and she snuggled into his embrace mumbling, 'I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Firebird,' his glasses misting suspiciously 'I've missed you too."

Later that evening after having finished making arrangements, Buffy surveyed her new surroundings. She thought with wry amusement that rooms were a bit of an understatement, more like a penthouse type apartment. There was a large sitting room which she was currently in. It was decorated in a mixture of blues, violet and purples. There was a large fireplace against one wall with the door to the rest of Hogwarts to the wall on the right and opposite that were the doors to two bedrooms and a bathroom, the bathroom was decorated in light blues and white. The remaining wall held the entrances to a combination library/study and a kitchen. Although there appeared to be an extra room added next to her bedroom.

Grandpa Bumblebee always did spoil her. She placed her luggage into the bedroom and spotted a stuffed toy pig sitting on the bed with a bow on a hairless head signifying its femininity and a note sitting in its lap addressed to Buffy. She opened it curiously. Hopefully it would explain where her grandfather was and why he didn't meet her when she arrived.

_Buffy,_

_The deliverer of this letter is Ms Kalea. I thought she might make a suitable companion for your Mr Gordo and her names meaning is Hawaiian for Bright._

Buffy picked up the stuffed pig and grinned. It might seem childish to most girls her age but Buffy was thrilled with the gift.

"Do you like her?" A voice queried from the doorway. Still holding Kalea, Buffy ran to her grandfather with a girlish giggle of happiness and gave him a good strong hug, revelling in his warmth.

"I love her Granddad,' her reply was muffled in his robes.

_

* * *

_

**McGonagal's viewpoint**

* * *

The entrance hall was crowded with students as they watched the scene before them. Umbridge stood with a look of gloating on her face as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking back and forth on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. 

Professor McGonagall stalked towards Trelawney with feelings of disgust of Umbridge mixed with compassion to the clearly distraught Sybill. She knew for a fact that Hogwarts was the only safe home that the now former divination Professor had. She handed the sobbing women a clean handkerchief and removed the bottle of liquor she'd been drinking out off.

"There, there, Sybill … calm down … blow your nose on this … it's not as bad as you think, now … you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts …"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?' said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. 'And your authority for that statement is …?"

"That would be mine,' a deep voice announced from the top of the stairs, startling most of the students and Professors. Headmaster Dumbledore stood there conveying a mixture of power and calmness.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge with an unpleasant laugh. Minerva felt like strangling her with her bare hands, and probably would have if it didn't mean she would have to touch the … woman. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -' she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes '- an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she – that is to say, I – feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Minerva took in Albus' smiling face and twinkling eye and just new that he was prepared for such an occasion. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High inquisitor you have every tight to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid,' he went on, with a courteous little bow 'that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts".

Sybill gave a slightly hysterical laugh and stammered, 'No – no, I'll go, Dumbledore! I sh – shall – leave Hogwarts and seek my fortune elsewhere - '

"No,' Albus sharply stated, 'it is my wish that you remain Sybill." He turned to Minerva and they shared a quick look of concern at Sybills fragile state of mind. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course,' Minerva agreed 'up you get Sybill." She quickly escorted the younger women back to her rooms with Professor Filius Flitwick following quickly behind with her luggage.

_

* * *

_

**Snape's viewpoint**

* * *

Professor Severus Snape couldn't help but smirk at the stunned expression on Umbitches face. Although the headmaster oftentimes almost drove him insane the potions master found that he was enjoying the manipulative old coot getting the best of Deloris Umbridge.

"And what' she said in almost a whisper that carried all around the entrance hall, 'are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination Teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem,' said Dumbledore pleasantly. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter if that was at all possible. Severus surprised himself by feeling eager to see what Dumbledore came up with next to derail the demented women. "You see I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and she already has lodgings here in the school."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "_You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -'

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the Headmaster is unable to find one,' Dumbledore interrupted her. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

Inside his passive exterior, Severus was fighting the urge to snigger out loud at Umbridges misfortune while wondering curiously about the newest member of staff. He and everyone else watched curiously to see who it would be.

Without waiting for Umbridges answer, the Headmaster gestured for someone who had been down the corridor, out of everyone's sight.

A young woman, who looked to be in her early 20s, came into view and stood next to Dumbledore exuding an aura of calm reassurance and mystique. She was dressed in dragon hide pants and boots, an open large sapphire blue dress shirt over a black boat neck top with the quote. _"_**_The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand._**_"_ Over it all she wore open ankle length dragon hide robes that could almost be mistaken for a muggle black leather duster. Her long multi-coloured hair held at least a dozen different hued plaits which were then tied back into one large ponytail.

"And what qualifications does she have,' Umbridge demanded.

The young woman arched an eye-brow and assumed an expression of offence and spoke in a chastising manner, 'I, Professor Umbridge, have a name and if you had used your manners and asked me what it was I would have told you. What kind of an example are you to the children if you don't even mind your manners."

The nearby students snickered at that and the headmaster if at all possible smiled even brighter next to her. "Professor Umbridge may I have the honour of introducing Miss Elizabeth Summers, youngest graduate of the Royal Phoenix Teaching Academy in two centuries with the qualifications to teach Divination, Flying, Duelling and DADA amongst others." That was a shock, Severus himself had spent some time at the Academy concentrating only on Potions and he knew how difficult the curriculum was. That she has completed so many courses of studies was amazing.

"She has earned the title Lady Knight of the Realm, by the queen mother, for her expertise in dealing with various supernatural threats to both the muggle and magical worlds and the American Ministry of Magic has also awarded her for the same reasons." Surprised was an understatement for how Umbridge was looking at that moment. The young woman, Miss Summers, curtsied with practiced ease in response/retort. "Finally, last but certainly not least, the Coven of Oracles has sent me a rousing reference citing just how suitable Miss Summers is for the job and that they had foreseen the need for her to assume the position as soon as possible."

* * *

**_Buffy's viewpoint_**

* * *

By the time her Grandfather had finished the long and flattering yet embarrassing introduction, the entrance way was filled with silent amazed disbelief. Buffy struggled to keep from smirking at the astounded group around her, but then she let her slayer side surface in anticipation of the struggle ahead of her. 

Buffy sent a silent request to the school and a moment later two of the nearby suits of armour came to life and caught the horse-faced woman in their grasp. Buffy then produced a scroll that was at least 5ft long seemingly from thin air, ignoring the screaming hag of a woman.

"Dolores Umbridge, this scroll contains a list of the grievances the school itself has witnessed and as the school was originally created to nurture young and old minds alike, I as a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, do hereby use my inherited right to evict you from Hogwarts. "Also,' she spoke in her most official voice, 'By the right and duty of a Knight of this Realm I, Lady Knight Buffy Summers do hereby place you under arrest for the abuse and neglect off the students and professors under this schools protection."

Buffy stepped forward bodily cuffing Umbridge with a pair of official Auror chains and with muttered words and a wave of her wand she conjured a quill and parchment before writing swiftly, the parchment resting on thin air.

"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, any thing you say or do can now be used against you in a court of law. If you try to resist arrest it will result in me not giving a toss and giving me the right to physically beat what little brains you have out of your ugly head. Because of your obviously close association with the Minister of Magic you will be held in an undisclosed location with your only contact being your lawyer until your trial."

Finishing both her writing and the rites, she thrice duplicated the document she'd written and handed the copies to her grandfather. "Headmaster, please see that all of these statements are signed by witnesses and that the proper ministry officials get one each."

Placing the remaining one in a scroll tube she attached it to Umbridge then placed a peculiar looking medallion around the accused woman's head. It was a portkey which would send the wearer to a secure undisclosed location where she would be accordingly dealt with. Buffy tapped it with her wand and quietly spoke the password activation keyword sending it and Umbridge on her way.

After that was dealt with Buffy returned the suits of armour back to their places and turned back to her grandfather only to find that everyone staring at her in shocked amazement.

* * *

Hopefully I will update this story sooner next time. Oh and I made an alternate prologue for the other version of this story. I'm calling it **The Awakening of a Warrior Princess**. 


	3. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

Interlude 1 - Higher Education

At breakfast the next morning Hermione flickered through a book until she found what she was after. Harry and Ron who were well aware of her habits chose not to interfere with her search, if only to spare them from another lecture about interrupting her.

It was a quietly whispered theory amongst her classmates, house mates, and anyone else who had ever dared to disturb her in one of her research modes that if Voldemort ever attempted to do so he would never survive.

Giving a quiet sound indicating success to all of those sitting near her she began, "listen to this," unnecessary as those surrounding her already had quieted to listen to her findings, "the Royal Phoenix Teaching Academy is one of the most prestigious higher education schools in Europe. The exact date of its opening is unclear due to an accident caused by a group of teachers and students that were experimenting with unknown magic's at that time, the result being the destruction of the majority of the school at that time including the records room."

Hermione took a quick breath and her eyes widened as she saw what was next. "It was only due to the quick thinking of the teachers Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Hannah Hufflepuff, and students Ezra Evans and Pandora Prince, that there was no loss of life at the time."

She took another breath and then continued to read to her fascinated listeners. "What is known is that the Flamels were some of the earliest recorded teachers and it is therefore assumed that the school is close to 600 years old and has over the centuries it has been rejuvenated many times and has even moved and been rebuilt when needed. Also known is that the Academy has resolutely remained neutral in all conflicts over the centuries excepting to take in those in need of medical assistance and housing those who had suddenly become homeless in those conflicts."

Hermione took another much needed breath and she and her listeners couldn't help but be stunned by what she read next. "It has also branched out in many areas and now has schools devoted to the different magical disciplines all around the world including a small school that was originally started in the North Pole that was founded by well known Toy creator Kris Kringle. Other well known teachers and graduates of the Royal Phoenix Teaching Academy include the alchemists Nicolas & Perenelle Flamel, the last known descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, to have her name Herbert Hufflepuff, the famous Animal Linguist Doctor John Dolittle, Warriors Marion and Robin of Locksley, and the famous Pirate and Adventurer Jack Sparrow."

They sat in stunned silence for a moment as what she had read sunk in, then jumped as an unexpected voice spoke up from just behind them.

"Is that all it says," their new teacher demanded, and she gestured to Hermione to hand her the book. The Gryffindor did so silently wondering just what had upset Professor Summers.

Buffy quickly located what Hermione had read and then she flickered through the rest of the book to the back where the date was printed.

"Well no wonder," she murmured aloud, "this book is at least 40 years out of date and not very thorough either." Closing it with a muffled thump she handed it back to the girl. "Is this the best you could find?" Buffy asked her, she replied with a nodded affirmative. "Give me until next week and I'll get you some proper information on the Academy and the other schools of further education for those who are interested."

604 words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kris Kringle, Robin or Marion, Doctor Dolittle, or Jack Sparrow!

Author Note: I'm sorry this post is so short but I just wanted to explain some info on the Phoenix Academy. I will be adding more information about other items of interest that you have mentioned in your reviews as well as more of the story line. I just found it weird that Hogwarts didn't seem to have any information about future education or job possibilities.

Sorry this is not a longer chapter bradson but I promise I have a good idea of where I want to go now with this story and I will be updating more often next year.

Also I can now happily say that I have achieved my personal 2010 resolutions by having posted at least once a month and that I have updated all three of the stories that I have been struggling with for years now.

I hope that you all have had Happy Holidays so far and that you have a Happy and Safe 2011. See you in the New Year!


	4. The Real Chapter 2

**The Real Chapter 2**

Chapter summary: Buffy is introduced to her new work colleagues and . . . well you'll just have to read and see won't you. I will say that you will be surprised as I am surprised by what I wrote and I don't know where I come up with some of this stuff.

Please enjoy!

The Real chapter 2

Later on while the students were all back in their Houses, Buffy followed her grandfather into the Staff Lounge.

Like the rest of the castle was a room whose walls, floor and ceiling were made from stone. However unlike the other rooms, the staff room was originally created to be a place that the teachers could socialize together away from their students and had been designed and added to over the many centuries to suit each new generation of staff. As a result the decor, although eclectic, was well worn and welcoming for the busy professors.

Albus explained all of this to his granddaughter as he guided her into said room. Buffy took a moment to take in her surroundings before deciding that she did like the room as well. Then she headed straight to the person she needed to talk to first.

"Sybill Trelawney," she spoke gently so as not to grate on the already distraught woman's frayed nerves "would you mind if we could talk to each other privately for a moment?"

Nodding shakily Sybill stood and directed Buffy to one of the study nooks that were set up for professors who had to do some work but wanted the company of their peers at the same time. They both sat across from each other.

"Now I know that Grandfather hired me as a precaution for if that . . . woman . . . from the ministry was to cause trouble for you and I understand that you might prefer to continue on here in your teaching profession but may I please offer an alternative?"

Sybill looked stunned yet curious, "What alternative?"

Buffy just handed her an envelope that seemed to be bulging with its contents, "here's the details, read through them and let me know what you think." she paused for a moment to decide what to say next, "I will say that if you do except the offer we will really appreciate it."

Sybill looked seriously at the envelope and then back to Buffy, she had recognized the symbol emblazoned on the envelope, "I will."

Buffy smiled gratefully, "thank you."

Leaving Sybill to her reading Buffy rejoined her grandfather and the others in around the table that was large enough to seat all of the staff. Only the headmaster was still standing.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Buffy Elizabeth Ann Summers," he then gestured to each teacher in a clockwise motion, "Buffy this is Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick," the short man with intelligent eyes and who felt as if he wasn't entirely human to Buffy's slaying senses gave a pleasant smile of greeting, "Pleased to meet you."

"You too professor," Buffy couldn't help but smile back in response, "I hear that you are a professional duelist."

"I am indeed," he looked as if he was sizing her up as a potential combatant.

"Perhaps we could have a duel of our sometime," Buffy challenged with good humor, returning the look.

"I'll look forward to it," he agreed with equally good humor.

Once they had finished her grandfather continued on with the introductions.

"And these are Bathsheda Babbling Professor of Ancient Runes and Charity Burbage Muggle Studies Professor," Buffy exchanged polite nods with both of them. She had never been flash hot with Ancient Runes and having lived for most of her life in the muggle world she had to admit that she wasn't that interested in the subject.

"Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic Professor." Said Professor warily eyed Buffy, and she did the same in return. She had never had the best experiences with ghosts and knew that it would take some getting used to dealing with the ghosts that freely wandered the Castle grounds. She was curious to know just how good a teacher he possibly could be.

Her grandfather moved on, ignoring the tension.

"Rolanda Hooch, Flying Instructor."

Buffy smiled at the sharp eyed woman. "I hear that you used to play Quidditch professionally Professor."

"I did Miss Summers," before she could continue Buffy interrupted.

"Please call me Buffy"

"Buffy, you can call me Rolanda," Rolanda agreed, "I've played with the Harpies, the Wanderers and the English team."

Buffy was impressed; they were some of the best teams in the league. "I've never played Quidditch myself, in fact most of my flying experiences have very little to do with brooms."

"What type of flying?" Both Rolanda and the other Professors found themselves curious about this.

"I have licenses to fly various flying creatures such as Thestrals with attached coaches, magic carpets with passengers, and other flying vehicles capable of taking passengers that are native to different continents and even countries." In fact Buffy presumed that the reason she found it so hard learning how to drive normal cars was because they didn't have any magic imbued in them, that and her heightened reflexes.

"Interesting," Rolanda looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "we should get together at another time so we can continue this discussion."

"Definitely," Buffy promised.

Her grandfather continued gesturing to the large bearded man that dwarfed the furniture around him, "Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures Professor, games keeper and keeper of the keys."

"Pleased to meet you Buffy," Hagrid greeted her. "Just call me Hagrid."

"I'm pleased to meet you too Hagrid," he had the gentle giant look about him and Buffy smiled.

"Pamona Sprout Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff," she seemed to be bubbly yet have a strength about her that somehow reminded Buffy off an old oak tree.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Buffy, please call me Pamona."

"Thank you Pamona."

"Is it true that you are a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff," the bubbly teacher burst out with.

"I am," Buffy admitted almost sheepishly before pointing out, "actually there are still at least a dozen lines of Helga's descendants spread all over the world, we've always been a prolific family." Buffy paused for another moment before adding, "If you like we can get together sometime and I'll show you my version of the book that holds the family tree and biographies of the various members lives."

"I'd love to," Pamona smiled gleefully.

Her grandfather spoke again, "Librarian Irma Prince."

"I look forward to exploring what your library has to offer," she said to the Librarian completely honestly. Buffy may not be the most bookish of people but she did like the atmosphere of a good library with old books.

The stern features seemed to soften slightly at this, "I'll show you around myself, and please call me Irma."

"Thank you Irma."

"Matron Poppy Pomphrey," another no nonsense woman, Buffy gave her a respectful nod.

"Aurora Sinistra Astronomy Professor, and Septima Vector Arithmancy Professor," more polite greetings, the two women had that slightly eccentric intellectual looks around them. Again she wasn't the best with Arithmancy and wasn't the best at Astronomy but Buffy liked looking at the stars and had spent many a night while on patrol looking at them and finding what stars she could remember from her classes.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin," The tall man nodded his head slightly in greeting.

Buffy smirks at him knowingly, "Professor, Sensei Caine wants to know whether you are keeping up with your exercises." To his colleagues surprise Snape gulped and actually looked a bit guilty. Kwai Chang Caine was a master of the Shaolin arts and was one of the senior instructors of the Academy and for him to teach you, you personally had to be chosen by him as a student. Buffy had also been one of his students over the years but could not devote as much time to the ancient discipline as she would have liked. The fact that he had taken an interest in Snape as well was intriguing. "Don't worry," she promised him, "I'll drag you out to join me when I do my exercises." For some strange reason he didn't look all that reassured by her words and he didn't reply.

Buffy then faced the last person who was sitting at her grandfathers other side as he introduced her. "Finally last, but by no means least, Minerva McGonagall Professor of Transfiguration Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress."

"Professor," Buffy nodded in greeting, "I'm happy to finally meet the woman who has so enchanted my grandfather for so many years." To her amusement the pair blushed like a pair of teens.

"Ms Summers," Minerva regally nodded, quickly regaining her composure, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Yes well," the Headmaster began again, "I think it's time we began this meeting don't you, first item on the agenda, the accusations Dolores Umbridge."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became darker with the tension of the staff visible to all.

Buffy revealed then, "When I first got here the portraits in the Headmaster's office began telling me about what a horrible woman she was and how she was abusing her position. The Portraits along with the ghosts and the House Elves were able to give me a good idea of what has been going on. One of the elves, an excitable little being by the name of Dobby was the one to tell me that he was abusing the students during their detentions with her," she took a breath before continuing, she knew this next bit would be hard for them all and especially her grandfather to hear, "I'm sorry to say that she has been using a blood quill," the name of it the distasteful instrument left a bad taste in her mouth, "on the students."

They all looked horrified by this and Buffy waited for the news sink in before, "Madam Pomphrey, I'm going to need you to examine each of the students who had detention with that horrible woman and create a record of who, when, what happened and any damage caused at that time for our case against Umbridge."

"I will," she promised with a deadly glare in her eyes, one that was shared by most of her colleagues.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Sybill Trelawney rejoined her colleagues.

"Headmaster . . . Albus . . . I want to thank you for giving me a job and a home for the 15 years but I feel now that it is time for me to move on."

"Sybill . . .," Albus didn't look as surprised as the others did, Buffy had told him of the offer she was going to make. Sybill continued.

"I have received an offer for a new job from the Phoenix Knights Albus," very excitably. There were astonished gasps from the others. "I can't . . . I don't want to refuse . . . and with Buffy here to take the Divination post, I can leave without leaving you in the lurch."

Albus' eyes twinkled irrepressibly as he responded genuinely with, "Congratulations Sybill, I'm truly going to miss having you around but I know that this will be a great opportunity for you."

"Thank you, Albus."

Soon the others were also offering her congratulations.

While they were doing this Albus took Buffy of to the side. Before he could say anything though Buffy said, "I don't know if you have anyone in mind for the DADA position but I know of a Knight who would love to take the position and they would be great at it too."

"You don't want it?" Albus asked puzzled.

She shook her head in the negative, "I have other duties I need to do also Granddad. I can work around the Divination classes as there aren't many of them, but I wouldn't be able to devote the necessary time and energy that the DADA position will require and my duties to the Knights would take precedence."

He thought about it, and nodded, "then yes I would like to meet this Knight that you recommend."

"Can I borrow Fawkes so that they can get the message ASAP?"

"Yes, will you fill in for the DADA position until then?"

"I will."

They rejoined the others as they were all settling back around the table and Albus told them about Buffy's offer of inviting another Knight to take the DADA position.

"And where have the Knights been since the Dark Lords return," Snape demanded.

Buffy wasn't offended, "I can't say much as it is mostly classified, but I will say that we have been busy dealing with world ending threats all over the world, and have been unaware of the growing threat in the UK magical world simply due to the fact that we have been busy elsewhere, until now that is."

The next morning when Buffy had just gone to her seat at the teachers table, after having just talked with Hermione and the others at the Gryffindor table, her grandfather stood up to make some announcements.

"Students I know you have questions but please be patient for a moment. First yes Professor Umbridge really is gone and will not be returning . . ." the students cheered at this. More somberly he asked "can the students who had had the misfortune to endure one of the former professors detentions please go to the Hospital Wing after breakfast so that they can be properly cared for and the details of their PUNISHMENTS taken and recorded for evidence of her wrongdoings, classes would be cancelled for the day to deal with it." The students were equally as sombre at that.

He then gestured to Sybill who stood up and the children couldn't help but pay attention due to this unusual happenstance, and those who had, had her class were somewhat surprised by the differences they could see in her. She looked happier then they had ever seen her before. She was also wearing a royal purple that had mysterious symbols embroidered in silver and gold and shimmered in the light.

"I've gotten a job offer elsewhere that offers me new challenges and so after 15 years I will be leaving, but before I go I just want to say one last thing to those who thought of me as nothing but a fraud." she smiled and a moment and a twitch of her hand later and the bags that so many of the students had seen the night before were now resting on the table next to her. Another hand twist and then she was pulling a periwinkle, with black lining, cloak seemingly out of nowhere and draped it over her shoulders. One last twitch, this time of her nose, and then her matching hat was sitting on her head at a jaunty angle. "Fooled you!" she picked up the bags then and with a smirk and a twirl she disappeared in a shower of silver sparks.

Buffy laughed and clapped along with her new colleagues, at the spectacle and the stunned students. Sybill would fit in well with the Knights; she had the perfect amount of cheekiness, eccentricity and power that would meld well with the others.

Once Albus got his chuckling under control he finished what he was announcing, "and with Professor Trelawney's leaving, I want you to welcome Professor Summers who will still be your new Divination teacher." Buffy stood up and curtsied in the old fashioned way that had stuck around after that costume chaos that Ethan had caused.

"Thank you Headmaster." Looking over the students with amusement and then suddenly donning a stern look, "I will also be filling in as a DADA professor until a new one arrives so you will all behave or I will have you running around the Quidditch pitch at 5 in the morning for detention."

She was completely serious about it too. The students were looking a bit flabby around the edges and could probably use the exercise.

(Word Count so far 2640)

Someone mentioned how they think that I made Buffy to powerful and to unlike herself compared to the Series version, and some other differences. For those interested I have explained away some of them . . .

[The name situation]

I couldn't think of how to put this information into the story and I known that people are curious about the Buffy Summers vs Elizabeth Summers name difference so the following is the best explanation I could come up with for it.

In my verse Elizabeth was her first name originally but she was quickly nicknamed Buffy. When she was old enough she talked her mother into letting her officially legally changing it to Buffy Ann Summers and her father reluctantly agreed as long as she kept the Elizabeth in her name as well, which is how she ended up as Buffy Ann Elizabeth Summers!

Her Grandfather still thought of her as Elizabeth and as the name Buffy was getting quite well known all over the world she didn't mind being introduced to those in the castle as Elizabeth and did indeed introduce herself to the former Headmistresses Portrait as Elizabeth for that very same reason.

[So here are some need to knows about her teaching Qualifications]

- Divination (Uniquely experienced due to her slayer experiences)

- Flying (Not a truly complicated course of study but one that had taught her how to teach others with a variety of items not just Brooms, some of which are big enough to take passengers and therefore required the proper training for the safety of all of the travelers. In other words like a Drivers License in the muggle world. Although with Cars and other muggle vehicles having no magic Buffy found it difficult to use them, they felt wrong to her.)

- Dueling (again another qualification that wasn't too hard to get for someone as experienced in fighting as she was although sticking to the rules of tournament Dueling was a sticking point at one stage! And she knows that Flitwick was an experienced Duelist as well from her own Dueling interest.)

- DADA (She studied this out of necessity due to her Slayer duties and her wish to survive, but this was also different in that she the demons she faced weren't really covered in her magical education that well! So although she was actually qualified to teach it her experiences although similar she felt didn't actually give her the experience in dealing with DADA!)

- Weaponry, (again with the weaponry it is mostly due to her Slayer instincts and skills.)

- Art (I've read some great stories with Buffy as a wonderful artist and I felt that my version of Buffy should also have that wonderful skill, especially with Sketching.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kwai Chang Caine, he was from the old TV series Kung Fu

BC


End file.
